etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Assassin/@comment-78.43.41.117-20150115161344
Hello! i do not agree with this wikia-thread! right now i do have a lvl 36 swarm assassin and it's just BULLSHIT that dark elven assassins would be the most powerful ones! my stats are: 15str, 15dex, 12int (->20), 15cha. i'm working on the intelligence; you'll read later why. skills are: 9 armour penetration, 1 constitution (because the boots of khamar give +5), 1 scorpionlord, 21 assassination (=25%), 10 necromancy, 0 humanslayer, 0 shadow strength & 0 wealth (all 3 will stay 0) until i had got the vorpal blade (+30% crit), i was using a quickblade because of it's +40% attackspeed. instantly killing an enemy is a procc, more hits = more proccs. in the thread above i read alot of "so weak, no defense", but i never had this problem. at first i went for 20% of assassination, then 3 points into necromancy (dark portal+zombies), then for that 1 in constitution & scorpionlead. after that, i went for 5 points in armor penetration, to have some more basic dmg at my not-killing autohits. then i went for the necromancy, wich is a very very important thing for the assassin: it gives him the vampirism spell, which does affect near allies aswell. when necromancy is skilled above lvl10, the spell get a chance to be cast on lvl 2 (chance reduced by 75%), which means in the zombie's case that you get 2 zombies instead of 1. with the dark portal, there will be a third zombie and so i always spend my first mana to get enough zombies to fill up 2(!) mines completely, which are stone first and gold second, because the swarm does not need something else then 5 fire-elementals spawning scorpionpriests. this means "conquer the first 4 mines, spawn a horde of zombies, switch items back to combatgear (with a ton of armor) and then get out there and rush my enemies". i win almost every campaign map within 5 or 10 minutes and if i don't, i would have a horribly big horde of vampiric fire-elementals! there are 2 campaign items that give 50% attackspeed, those are important. get them in bartonia & the dessert! if you get the quest from a lonely paladin to "slay down the murderer of his fellowman by killing an enemy hero, in exchange for his helmet", just fu**ing do it! that helmet would make every assassin unkillable, because it got a 5% chance of casting a spell that simply gives you back full hp + mana when your hero would die. i almost never need it, because troll rings (hp reg) give me alrdy alot of sustain, but since i know that every 20th hit would give me a free death, i run solo vs 50 man armies...and so i found out that armour & lifereg are alrdy enough. helmet not even needed. another very very op item for the assassin guy is the "thundershield", a random drop, nothing special, but it gives alot armour & a 5% procc chance of "lightning" - the forest elven generals spell. very epic, every 20th hit does instantly kill all small units around him! i rly do not understand why assassins should be weak in defense or useful for early kills only! but guess they've been just played wrong... damn this went more then it was thought! :D have fun!